Bite me
by Hollow-my-Heart
Summary: America still stands as a superpower but being a vampire also doesn't help. His thirst is making him dangerously unstable. Not only that but he's pushing away the person he wants to love most...in fear of devouring anyone who gets to close.
1. Shadows

I love to tease him.

"Talking to thin air again England?"

I hate lying to him.

"I'm fine England, really. It's just a head cold."

And most of all I wish I could tell him how much I love him…but I can't. I can't be too close to anyone…

Because I might devour them…

~xXx~

America knew England would notice something was wrong with him. How unusually pale he was and how he wobbled slightly when he walked. He couldn't help it, he was just so thirsty! He was grateful at the world meeting to be seated far away from the Briton.

At the moment America was walking briskly down the halls of the hotel he was staying at. If he was lucky he could leave before any of the other countries could pull him aside to ask the same damn question of "Are you alright" England's been asking.

Just as he but in the room key his taste of victory disappeared when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. America stiffens from the touch.

"America, don't think you can get away just yet. We need to talk."

He looked over his shoulder to see England. No surprise there. He gave an irritated sigh and pushed through the door to his room hoping if he ignored England he'll get too pissed off to actually stay.

"Don't ignore me, boy" England growled.

America grabbed a suitcase and started packing, paying no mind to what England said.

England walked over to the suitcase and closed it just as America was about to put something in, missing his fingers by an inch.

"Arthur…" he said low, dangerous.

A shiver went up England's spine. Even though America was his hopeless ally he also had to remember he was still a superpower. "Alfred I'm not stupid. I know the hardships your country is going through right now and I'm here to help you if you need it."

"If you want to help me so much why don't you leave?" he replied.

The blonde stood speechless but only for a moment.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I've had enough." America said calmly. He grabbed England's wrist and practically flung him out of his room before slamming the door shut. There was a faint "Fine! See if I care!" then silence.

He slumped down against the wall. His heart swelled at how he treated the person he loved the most. There was concern even affection but he pushed it all away over and over again! But he had to… if he got to close he might hurt him, devour him. He always found it amusing how he was a vampire. It explained a lot of his aggressive behavior throughout history. It was part of the reason why he separated from England. He didn't want to hurt him…

America gave an empty laugh.

"Of all the superstitions why did I have to be this one?"

"Kesesese! Do I sense a crisis of why you exist?"

"Shut up Prussia! You're lucky you're just a ghost. At least you can just float around. You're the only one I know that can sneak into meetings."

"It's because I'm awesome." Prussia snickered. He popped out of the floor a few inches away from America.

"What do you want?" America mumbled. His thirst was washing over him again. God his throat felt like a desert! He eyed the albino hungrily, fangs poking out from his upper lip.

"Hey now don't look at me like I'm lunch! We both know you'll just fall right through me if you try to take a swipe at me, again!" Prussia said hovering lazily in front of him.

A low growl escaped his lips. He rested his head against his knees. This wasn't good his vision was starting to turn red.

"Now now my good somewhat awesome friend, you gave me a place to stay when I got sick of living in Germany's basement. The least I can do is help you out when you need it most!" Prussia's hand disappeared through the floor and reappeared with a bag.

"What's that?" America asked as the bag was dropped in front of him.

"See for yourself." the albino cackled and floated away to watch TV.

The American snorted then leaned forward to see what was inside.

Blood bags…

His mouth watered.

"I already heated them up so it tastes fresh. Aren't I awesome for doing such a huge favor?" Prussia said from the other side of the room.

He paid no mind to what the other said. Instead he ripped open the bags hastily and poured the red substance into his mouth. He barely allowed himself to breath as he chugged down blood from bag to bag.

America moaned.

The blood gave him such pleasure and joy. It gave him life! He could never help but to have the desire for more. It was rich, nourishing. It was like water to a dehydrated man, simple as that.

When he finished the last bag blood ran down his lip, down his neck and his now stained shirt.

"Better?" Prussia asked suddenly standing next to him.

America got up from the ground.

"Yeah dude. Thanks a bunch." he smiled. What Prussia did helped a great deal but he would always crave more…always.

"Let's get out of here. And try not to fly away or anything. Not many countries are like us."

"Yeah yeah you sound like my bruder."


	2. The Bloody Bridge came Falling Down

"It's like that snickers commercial you have. You act like some cranky old lady when you're hungry, but you're just plain happy, aren't you?" Prussia commented.

"You have something to say for everything, don't you?" America said whilst paying for their plane tickets.

It was true, up til now he would be half starved... because, well, he can't just pop into a hospital and take blood. His new friend looked after him well, even though he insisted that he could take care of himself.

"Say America~ I got a question."

They were walking to their terminal now. It wasn't overly busy, but people scurried about to whatever business they had.

"Yeah, what is it?" America asked.

"Don't you have a ghost phobia? So what does that make me?" the albino asked.

There was a pause. Prussia couldn't really tell what the other was thinking behind the sunglasses he wore. The sun was too bright for America's sensitive eyes today, no doubt.

America scratched his chin thoughtfully. "A floating piece of tofu."

"WHAT? "

America laughed obnoxiously. They took a seat at their terminal while Prussia ranted on about disrespecting his awesomeness. Eh, he'll get beer on the plane and forget the whole thing.

"Hm?" Prussia nudged America's arm. "Hey. Isn't that bushy-brows over there?"

American looked towards the direction Prussia pointed in. There was a potted plant... with someone behind it. Judging by the blonde hair and bushy eyebrows, he knew him anywhere.

He got up and walked over to the plant. "Oh England~ Why are you here?"

The Briton practically had a heart attack. How did he see through his superior spy skills? Surely the plant was the inferior spy in this situation, and had left him exposed.

"U-Uh w-well…" England shuddered. He blushed when he saw Prussia laughing at him. "Wait. What are you doing with Prussia?"

"That's none of your business," America said, frowning.

"Yeah he's a big boy now." Prussia cackled.

England snapped, "We don't need a bloody echo! And it is my concern because he's a moron that doesn't have a vocabulary expanded beyond that retarded word awesome!"

"HEY! Is everyone trying to beat down my self-esteem today?"

America pushed England against the wall with one hand on his chest. "Last I checked, you aren't my brother." He could feel the other's heart beat faster. "And I don't need you."

Next thing he knew his cheek was struck and England ran away.

America stood still for a few minutes; then went back to sit with his companion once more.

"Hey..." Prussia rubbed his back absently. "It's for the best..."

"I know!" he snapped back. He buried his face in his hands.

"Come on…It's time to board the plane…"

~xXx~ *Empire State* (aka New York)

Poor guy, he's been sulking even when we got back home. Prussia had even offered some of his awesome German beer... only to get turned down.

"I should check up on him. Makes sure he didn't kill himself or something," he snorted.

He got up from the couch in the living room and walked down a hall to America's room.

"America… you alright?" Prussia said, knocking on his door lightly.

No answer. He pushed the door open. America knew by now that locked doors were pointless with a ghost around. It was either have him act normal, or have the whole apartment think the place is haunted.

"Now that I think about it, that would be AWESOME! I could haunt people, and slam doors around, and- hold on! I have to... but my awesome needs have to be directed towards making sure my roommate is sane." Prussia wandered into the bedroom. "Mein Gott! It's a mess! America must have been pretty upset..."

The bed was flipped to the side; the mirror attached to a dresser was shattered, and random items were scattered on the floor. Prussia saw a body half hiding behind a curtain near a corner, gripping the cloth as if it was a lifeline.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up so much, America." Prussia said, nudging the American with his foot.

Red eyes peered up at him.

"And look, you've worked yourself up so much your getting hungry again. Your eyes aren't blue anymore."

"Shut up," America mumbled.

Prussia gave an over exaggerated sigh "You know what? Don't go anywhere, cuz the awesome me is going to cheer you up with some more blood bags." He floated over to the window, then flew through it.

"Tch I'm strong enough to withstand my urges. Fucking tofu," America thought.

His mind said otherwise. Breathing was getting hard to do; his body started to cramp up painfully.

"It couldn't hurt to nibble on someone," he said to himself, slowly giving in to his hunger. He forgot that Prussia even mentioned that he would have blood for him.

He opened the window, popped out the screen and jumped into the night.

~xXx~

England walked up to the apartment where he knew America lived... no, he was not checking up on him! He just wanted to give that bastard a piece of his mind! How dare he shove the former British Empire around like some child who had stolen a piece of candy. He didn't' even know why he tried to make sure the git was fine. It wasn't like the pale skin, aggressive behavior, and loss of appetite was something to worry about. It was probably just a phase.

He raised his hand to open the door when he noticed a figure moving about at a window. His eyes grew wide when he realized it was America, who then flexed his legs and leapt from it. He wanted to scream, yell, do anything, but fear paralyzed him on the spot. He could have been more aggressive and not let America shoo him away, he should have force the man to tell him what was wrong, he should have… Wait… did America just survive that? He crept into the shadows unseen as America brushed off his clothing like nothing had happened... and walked away.

"The fucking git survived?" He whispered in awe and fear at the act. He knew America was a superpower, but even he should have died with such a fall. Resolving to get to the bottom of this, he crept behind the American, taking care not to be seen this time.

It was much easier to hide anyways, since the American kept to the alleyways and shadows instead of a bright and cheery airport. He was about to praise himself when a can was knocked over and started rattling as it rolled away. Bloody fucking hell! He practically gave himself away! He ducked behind the dumpster as footsteps grew louder and louder. His mind spat out a thousand curses a second as he closed his eyes. He felt fear come across him again as the alleyway suddenly became quite cold.

"Come out come out who ever you are~" America chimed.

England shivered as he hid in the shadow as far as he could from the sickly sweet voice. Something was very, very wrong. America's voice no longer sounded chipper or bored, but smooth and deadly. He didn't want America to find him under any circumstances. There was a loud crash; England's heart stopped. The steps paused, and then almost skipped away.

"Oh there you are~" he said playfully.

"Wha da ya want mister? I ain't got all day," a voice slurred. Desperately trying to keep his breathing quiet, Arthur forced his head from his hiding spot to see who was talking. There was a drunk leaning against the wall, a bagged bottle in his hand and a angry look in his eye. It looked like a business man who had one too many drinks at the pub before heading home in a drunken stupor.

"Why would America talk to someone like him?" England wondered, shoving his fear aside for any explanation on America's behavior.

America moved next to the drunk, ignoring the hand the man put on him in an attempt to push him away. "Yep! You'll do!" He said before violently shoving the drunk back against the wall. Before the man could say or do anything, American opened his jaw wide and thrust his teeth into the man's neck. Blood trickled down in small rivulets as America gorged himself, drinking the man's life away as if it was the only thing that mattered. Horrified, England tried to back away, knocking over a bag of garbage in his hurried haste. The bag tore open, spilling out all types of cans, rotting food, and dirtied bags, causing a ruckus England was sure the whole city could hear.

America looked up, confused, until he saw the English man on the littered ground, shivering. A weird smile appeared on his face as he looked at him, red liquid trailing down his skin. Red eyes, England thought, mesmerized by the stare. Just like the drunk's blood. His heart was beating out of his chest, and every warning signal was blaring in his brain. Run! Fight! Do Something! Anything! But he couldn't move his terrified limbs. All he could do was watch as America tore out the throat of the drunk, discarding the jerking body like a used toy. He looked back at England joyfully before he started walking slowly to the Brit, his grin growing wider as his eyes flashed a deep red. It seemed like an hour, or maybe only a few seconds, before the American was on top of him, pushing down on his chest with one hand and jerking back his head by his hair with the other.

"America... please..." England pleaded, finding his voice for once. His only response was having his blonde hair pulled more, revealing more of his pale white neck to the American. Tears gathered in the corner of his green eyes as teeth as sharp as needles descended-

"NOT ON MY AWESOME WATCH!"


	3. The Kiss of Death

An arm wrapped around America's throat and pulled back harshly. The superpower hissed and thrashed about.

"I leave you for five minutes! Five fucking minutes! This is so. Not. Awesome!" Prussia said, struggling with the vampire.

America took hold of his arm and swung him over his shoulder. Prussia didn't hit the ground as expected, but went through it.

The American looked around with crazed eyes and found that Prussia had reappeared in front of England.

"America you moron! Use your fucking head! You're making a big mistake here!"

America crouched and tried to pounce on Prussia, growling in frustration when he just went through him.

"You never learn," Prussia sighed.

America hissed, showing his white fangs angrily.

"Y-you bastard!"

Prussia and America looked at England. He was standing now with the most outraged expression they've ever seen.

"This is what you've been hiding? Why didn't you come to me? I talk to fairies for Christ's sake! Is this why you keep trying to hurt me?" he yelled as he stomped over to America. With each step the other stepped back until he hit a wall of a building. They stood face to face. (Well kinda since America's taller)

"Well?" he shouted.

America looked away with his eyes shut tight. "Ugh…Arthur you need… get away..." he struggled between gasps.

England was going to protest, that is until Prussia took his arm and jerked him away.

"Can you get back to the apartment?" Prussian asked the vampire.

"Yeah I think so" America replied.

"Then get out of here!"

England watched as America stumbled away into the shadows.

"What the fuck?" he practically screeched

"Will you just shut up? Or do you want to be arrested for supposed murder? Cuz I'm not! You're lucky to even be alive!" Prussia snapped "Go back to the apartment. I'm pretty sure America isn't going to attack you after the feast he just had."

"You expect me to be alone with that prick?" England snorted "No way"

"Would you like to get rid of the body?" Prussia said pointing at the dead body. "Besides he's probably a wreck right now."

"Why?"

"Well if you were as awesome as me you would see that he's been protecting you from himself… for a long time."

~xXx~

Why he didn't just run off to tell the world his former charge was a vampire he had no clue. Instead he listened to that infuriating dimwit and went back to America's apartment.

He ascended the stairs of the building and found the door was half open. England walked forward cautiously until he heard a wail.

"I'm so stupid! He hates me! He hates me I just know it! *hic*"

Was America drunk? Well the guy he just killed did have alcohol in his system….OH GOD!

England saw he was sprawled on the couch sobbing in a pillow. Seriously? He was worried, he was almost murdered and and he's just lying there crying drunk!

He stormed into the room. "Why you no good piece of horse shit! I go out of my way to see if you were alright and then you had the gall to jump out the window and scare me half to death! And then that poor man! He was just minding his own business and you KILLED HIM! Ripped his bloody throat out as if he was some biscuit you had a fancy for! What the bloody hell were you thinking? I don't know what to do with you!"

America peeked up from his pillow with wide eyes. Not so much from the rant and curses but the fact he was even here! Shouldn't he be somewhere terrified or plotting to put a stake in his heart? Wait? Why would he do that again? Who cares he was just happy to be with him!

America hiccupped and got up from the couch. England fell silent "Don't fucking cry when I'm talking to you! You almost killed me and you're a bigger mess then I am! A bloody vampire! A fucking undead drinking blood to survive! How long have you been like this? This is insane and, and... fucking bollocks." He forgot he could get killed if he wasn't careful even if Prussia said he'd be sane. Come now, he's drunk!

"Arthur…" America wrapped his arms around the blond. "I love you." Tears spilled from his eyes. "You don't know how much it hurts to make the one person you love most hate you."

England blushed "Twit I don't hate you! I can never hate you." he said looking up at the Americans tear stained face.

"*hic* Really?"

"Yes really."

"Really really"

"Yes really really"

"Really rea—"

"Just shut up! I said—"

America's lips crashed down onto the others. "I love you" he cooed in between kisses until he was shoved away.

England's face was a deep red. "America…you taste like blood"

"Oh" he said slumping on the couch. "Right…I forgot" America gave a sad smile "Why would anyone love a monster?"

And tears ran down his face once more.


	4. Memories

"That's not what I meant!" England held America's face close to his. "That's not what I meant at all, America."  
>"*Hic* you're lying!" America sobbed, "Everyone hates me! It doesn't matter who!"<br>Prussia popped out of nowhere next to England. "You know, I asked you to come back hoping you guys could clear up things with one another. But you just had to make it worse didn't you?"  
>"I didn't do anything! He—"<br>Prussia said, holding up a hand. "Say no more, I know what he did. Come on America, let's fix your bed up and have you lay down."

He grabbed America's arm and heaved him off the couch, guiding him slowly to his room.  
>"Fix his bed? What did he do to his bed?" England asked, following close behind.<br>"I'm not telling you anything, fucking cock block. You made my roommate cry. SO NOT awesome."  
>"Why you egotistical—"<br>"Wait *hic*!" America said, cutting into England's sentence. "Arthur…You're not leaving are you? Please don't leave. S-stay... please?"  
>The Englishman stared into those sad blue eyes. Hmm... it seems feeding changed them back from the dreadful blood red color. Those big blue eyes reminded him all those days back then when America would beg him not to leave when he had to go back home.<br>"I don't think he should, Prussia said.  
>America's mood changed drastically from the comment.<br>"This is my house and my country. I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" he snarled. The albino put up his hands in defeat.  
>Prussia started to sink through the floor, frightened. "It's an apartment... but whatever."<br>America glared down at him.  
>"O-ok I'm just gonna leave…" and he was gone.<br>"Eep!" England jumped when America looked over at him but he relaxed when he saw he didn't wear an expression of anger.  
>"Since he's gone, we should use his room!" America giggled in drunken bliss.<br>"What do you mean we? You must be joking if you think I'm staying—"England scowled. He grew quiet when he saw America frown. He seriously didn't want to be the one to piss him off drunk. He couldn't just drop through floors like Prussia.  
>America stumbled over to England and threw him onto his shoulder.<br>"Put me down!" the Briton shouted. He kicked and punched to no avail.  
>America giggled again. "You know I'm wayyyyyy stronger then you now," he stated as he began walking to the second room next to his own.<br>"Don't remind me..." England mumbled.  
>America held England carefully when he slid into Prussia's bed. He cuddled up against the other and yawned.<br>"*hic* This is nice. Like back then."  
>England flinched at the memory.<br>America lowered his head against the blonde's neck.  
>"I wasn't always like this, ya know..." the American whispered."Everything's my fault." A soft sob escaped his lips.<br>England laced his fingers into the Americans "What's your fault?"  
>"I didn't want to leave you. My people forced me and when I turned into….a monster."<br>"Stop it! You're not a monster but…I would like to know how you became a vampire."  
>"It isn't how…it's..."<br>"It's what?" England urged.  
>When there was no response he looked down. America was asleep, snoring softly.<br>"Idiot."  
>The Briton wiggled to see if he could get out of America's grip. He'd rather stay on the couch like a proper guest, but the America just tightened his grip around him.<br>"Fine, I'll just wait until he's deeper in his sleep."  
>That was easier said than done. Soon he was nodding off and fell asleep, with America sweetly holding him.<br>-Morning-  
>America fidgeted. What was he holding that was so pleasantly warm?<br>He snuggled up against the warmth and inhaled.  
>Oh~ and it smelled good to!<br>He cracked his eyes open. All that came to his slight blurred vision was skin. Without thinking, he licked the smooth flesh.  
>There was a sleepy moan. "Stop it—"<br>America's eyes shot open.  
>"England?" he said in a panic.<br>While he tried to untangle his limbs from the blonde he fell off the side of the bed.  
>"FUCK!"<br>"Language!" England scowled. He was now sitting at the edge, awake.  
>"What are you doing here? Why am I in Prussia's room?"<br>"You mean…you don't remember anything that happened?"


	5. Why so serious?

"Are you serious? You don't remember anything?"  
>"Y-yes...?" America said with hesitation.<br>"You little liar!" England shouted.  
>"I can't do this! You're not supposed to know! Ever!" America said, hastily getting up and running to his room.<br>England chased after him but America slammed the oak door in his face and locked it quickly.  
>"Stop running away you bloody idiot! I'm not the enemy!"England slammed his fist against the offensive barrier blocking his path.<br>"I said too much already..." America's said faintly from behind the door.  
>"...I won't let you go through this alone."<br>The door opened just a crack.  
>"Please, tell me how this all happened," he practically begged. He had to know just how this all started, how hard this was for Alfred.<br>"Fine." America answered  
>~vVv~<br>America and England went to the living room, sitting next to each other on the loveseat.  
>"Tell me how you got like this," England demanded. "Now, you git."<br>America snorted bitterly. "Try to keep up with what I say. I'm not repeating myself."  
>England nodded.<br>"Good. We both know when a country is born, it has a purpose. Like how some were born to fight, or to unite a people, or develop a culture for that area. That's how it starts, usually. But I wasn't born for any of those reasons. I was pretty "normal", per se, as a personification of my land... but I lacked purpose." America paused. His existence felt so inferior to the world sometimes. A deep frown came across his features." At least... it seemed that way. I was happy where I was. You took care of me, and protected me, but as I grew something inside me was clawing its way outside of me. It was desire. Or... it started off as desire. That's when I started to rebel. First it was the desire to show I was just as worthy to be a country... to like you. Then it got worse and the desire manifested itself into something physically. I wanted more...I wanted to devour. I fought to be independent, won, and started to move west. As I reached the limits of my land I slowly started losing myself, so I branched out. Finding any excuse to fight in a war and devoured everything in my path. and fed my greed. All just to keep myself from falling apart. Calling myself a vampire is just a comfort to know what I turned into, nothing more. What I've done because of what I am... I regret everything."  
>He fell silent.<br>"You never told me.." England whispered.  
>"It was too late when I fully realized what was going on. The revolution had already passed and I isolated myself. Not to mention you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me," America said, looking away. "If that happens again...I understand. After what I almost did last night-"<br>"Stupid git! You fucking bloody wanker!" England screamed. He pulled America's shirt collar abusively so their faces were inches apart and had no choice but to look each other in the eye. "I never wanted that! I was just hurt! I want to help you! I love you too much... to see you... fall-fall apart on me, now."  
>America sat still, a bit dazed. Then took the blonde's hands in his own.<br>"I love you too...this means so much to me..." he said closing the distance between them for a quick kiss. He stole it quickly, not tempting himself with anything further.  
>"Git," England blushed and pushed away. "Say... is there anyone else like you?"<br>"...Shouldn't you go home to get ready for the meeting in D.C tomorrow?"

"Bloody hell!"  
>~vVv~<br>"Are you even paying attention? We need to go over these papers NOW!"  
>"Ve~ Germany! You shouldn't get so angry!"<br>"Guys, if we like, just put more money into…"  
>"… This policy needs a little more l'amour!"<br>England groaned, tapping his pen on a blank page in his notepad as the world conference went nowhere, as usual. At some point during the proceedings, it had turned into a free for all of opinions and, as much as he would love to take part of this nonsense, he was just not in the mood. He had gotten very little sleep thanks to a certain American. Everything that had happened yesterday was still fresh in his mind.  
>He glared over at said suspect, who was quietly chatting with Japan. This was unusual in itself; after all America would usually be the loudest of them all… but what made it worrying was what he saw. England glanced down at his blank papers again, and looked at the pair with his peripherals. America was getting a little too close to Japan for comfort. There were slight touches on the arms and waist from the American, and he couldn't stop smiling at the Asian nation. England noted how sharp Alfred's teeth looked, even from across the table. However, the most worrying thing was his eyes. He was use to seeing sky blue whenever he looked into them, but now he saw that there was a tinge of red on the edges, much like the red he saw in the alleyway.<br>Germany looked at the clock and slammed his hands down on the desk. Surprisingly, this caused everyone to stop talking and look up at him, including England, who was forced out of his thoughts.  
>As if he didn't expect it himself, Germany blinked for a moment before standing up straight. "It's break time," he coughed out. "I want to see you all back here in 30 minutes."<br>The room became loud again as the counties filed out one by one, some in pairs and groups, while others stayed behind and chatted with their allies. England himself shuffled his papers as he ignored France and his indirect insults at his cooking as he left with Spain. As far as he was concerned, they could both die in a ditch. He had more to worry about now then his pride.  
>He let his eyes creep up once more to America and felt his stomach drop when he realized he was still with Japan… no longer trying to hide the hungry look in his face.<br>England threw his papers into his briefcase as fast as he could before rushing off to follow them.  
>"Kiku, in here," the American said as himself and Kiku ducked into an unused conference room. The door shut behind them and Arthur sprinted across the hallway and leaned against the door to listen in. He had followed them through the building, using his spy skills once more, to stay undetected. Besides, he was sure America was too preoccupied with what looked to be his new lunch to notice anything around him right now.<br>"America-san. What are you doing? I thought we…"  
>"Just hold still. I know what I'm doing."<br>England felt his face heat up as several images passed by his mind's eye, each one of them more unpleasant then the last. He couldn't take it anymore. America had been avoiding him all the morning. And during the meeting, he hadn't even looked his way. Apparently he had been dropped for something a little more Eastern. Damn that lad!  
>"America!" England shouted, flinging the, thankfully unlocked, door open. His eyes opened wide at the sight of America pushing Japan to the wall, his hand on the delicate looking nation's chin which turned his head just slightly to the side. The duo against the wall pushed each other away, America looking guilty, and Japan blushing rather fiercely.<br>"I'm sorry. But I must be going. A-America. England." Japan said, bowing to each in return before he retreated from the room with the utmost haste. England glared at America, never even once looking at Japan as he made a hasty retreat.  
>Once they were alone America out up his hands in defense. "Dude I can explain!"<br>"I don't think there's anything to explain!" the blonde snapped.  
>"Kiku already knows what I am and kindly lets me feed on him when I need too! That good enough for ya?"<br>"I beg your pardon?  
>"Kiku helps me...I can't steal blood bags all the time because that blood's needed to save peoples lives..."<br>England crossed his arms. "Then how does he know about you before me?" he pouted.  
>America gave an amused expression. Awww, England was jealous? "A small incident happened after a few visits when we first met. He's the same as me. I think a Neko or a kitsune...i don't know… but you get my point. It's only natural we help each other. Were you jealous?"<br>"No! Of course not… git…! It's just... I wanted to help you...and…and-"  
>America smiled "You thought I cheated on you? No way!" He steps over to where England was and smiled.<br>"Idiot..." England mumbled.  
>"If you want to help me so bad why not let me have a taste, hm~?" he says hovering over England's shoulder, turning his head to kiss the others neck.<br>"Uh..I-I..ok..." England closed his eyes tight waiting for razor sharp fangs to pierce his neck but it never came. "Aren't you...gonna bite?"  
>America pulled back, chuckled out, "Now why would I do that?" and walked away.<p> 


	6. Warnings

Before England could get a hold on him, America dashed to the nearest restroom. Fortunately, it was empty. He paced back and forth restlessly until he gripped the sides of a sink and glared at his reflection in a mirror.  
>"I could have done it! Why didn't I do it?"<br>"_You've wanted to do it since your revolutionary days ...He'd let you. All you have to do is-_" a small voice piped in his mind.  
>"No! Things are fine the way they are. I'm finally happy...he's not afraid of me like I thought he would be."<br>"_But you'll never be truly happy until he's inside you..."_  
>"Shut up!"<br>"_But America...everything you touch will break. You bring death and plauge. Why fight it any longer?"_  
>America pressed his forehead against the mirror. "Just shut up," he choked.<br>What influence England had over America was a mystery. It didn't sit well. Something about the Briton changed him. It wasn't a bad change... but passing up on a free meal wasn't something he did. It showed what control the other had over him. It was enough control to either put him at peace, or finally make him lose his sanity.  
>"Is everything alright America-san?"<br>America didn't bother moving, he knew that voice anywhere. "Yep..."  
>"I hope I didn't put any strain on your relationship with England-san," Japan stated.<br>"Oh no! Everything's perfectly fine," he said, turning around to face the small asian. He smiled, "You sure you should be looking like that? What if someone walks in?"  
>"It's alright, I locked the door," Japan smiled back. Small fox ears poked from both sides of his head and a large bushy tail swung lazily behind him. "You should also relax. It must be a unpleasant sensation... having your fangs tucked away all the time."<br>"No, thanks."  
>"Still not accepting the facts?"<br>America sighed,"Alright, what did I do this time?"  
>"He knows, doesn't he." It was more a statement than a question.<br>"Yep."  
>"Has he told anyone?"<br>"Nope."  
>Japan frowned, "What else does he know?"<br>"Well, me being a vampire, and Prussia being a ghost... and, um, you too." America said, scratching his chin in thought.  
>"Did you put a seal on him to make sure he doesn't tell anyone?"<br>"Nope" he replied simply.  
>"America, please take this seriously! No one can know of our existence. The others will not be happy!"<br>" I trust England. He doesn't need to be sealed." America said sharply.  
>"You're being selfish. If you won't, I will. We need to protect ourselves not just your so called happiness. Have a nice day." Japan said without a bow and head towards the door.<br>Just as he unlocked the door and creaked it open a hand slammed the door shut.  
>"Japan..." America pressed up against the others back, his lips whispering in Japan's ear. "Why do you all insist on controlling me?"<br>"Because you're dangerous, and you need someone to keep you in check." Japan said bluntly.  
>America snickered. Japan's eyes went wide, he wasn't safe. He began to tremble.<br>"Let me go, Alfred" he tried to say strongly, but it came out as a plea instead.  
>America's free hand slipped around and gripped his neck.<br>"You think a seal is in order, yes?" he asked, dangerously sweet.  
>Japan turned his head to try and get a look at the other's expression. "This was a bad idea!" he screamed in his mind.<br>America smiled, his eyes shining bright red. "Well?"  
>"You're not yourself. You're doing what it wants," Japan said, trying to bite back his fear.<br>The hand around his neck tightened painfully.  
>"No! I'm protecting what is <em>mine <em>now!"  
>No one heard the screeching scream coming from the bathroom<p> 


	7. The Last Feast

-Back in the meeting room—  
>England tapped his finger impatiently while staring at the door to the conference room.<br>"Where is that bloody American?! The meeting started 10 minutes ago! Japan even went missing!" He thought mildly paying attention to the current speaker.  
>He felt anxious… Alfred ran away so suddenly, shouting that he needed the bathroom real quick. He might have fallen for it if it wasn't for the strain look on his face.<br>"That idiot America is skipping again isn't he?" someone whispered. England tried to concentrate his hearing to that voice. "I bet he's the reason Japan's missing too! What a bad influence!"  
>The Briton's brows furrowed. "Didn't Japan just come back to the conference room after I caught Alfred? How could he—"<br>A ring tone of Doctor Who went off suddenly. Everyone's head looked towards England's direction  
>"Bollocks! I forgot to turn my mobile off! Sorry!" England saw it was America's ID code "I actually have to take this! Very important!" he said slowly rising from his chair than dashing out of the room.<br>Once he was out of hearing range he picked up the phone "WHERE ARE YOU! Is it so hard to come from break on time?!"  
>"Arthur I had to leave…."<br>England paused. "Why? Are you alright?"  
>The line was quiet and for a minute he thought America hung up.<br>"I'm totally fine! No worries! I'm just back at the hotel. Could you tell the others I had to leave for….an emergency?"  
>"Why DID you leave?"<br>"That's not important. We can't spend time together for a while, okay?"  
>"Alfred F. Jones you better give me some explanation on why or what is going on?!" England scowled<br>There was a loud sigh "You need to trust me alright? Love you"  
>England groaned "Amer-"<br>The phone line went dead.

America closed his flip phone and dropped it on the floor. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch he was laying on covered in blood.  
>"He doesn't need to know what happened back there…" he whispered to himself.<br>I think he does… the voice in his head chimed  
>"Shut up! I lose control of my temper once and you come along!" The blonde growled "What a mess!"<br>You act like I'm such a bad thing! I'm the reason why you're on top of the world"  
>"You're the reason why I'm miserable."<br>Ouch  
>"Please…I just want to be alone…" America said closing his eyes<br>Hell, just cuz you said please I'll leave you alone for a bit. Oh andddd you might want to feed. What Japan did to you doesn't look pretty.  
>America hissed in response. After feeling the presence clear from his mind he looked down at his injuries.<br>"God...talk about animal instinct."  
>The faint memory of Japan tearing at his stomach played over in his mind. There wasn't much the small Asian country could do since he was clamped onto his neck. He fainted not too soon after America gained control over his body. Or was it his mind? Whatever there wasn't a difference! At least he was decent enough to call Prussia and get him help.<br>"But now that means they'll be after me… well fuck dude!"  
>America got up slowly to avoid smearing blood on the couch and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.<br>"Might as well enjoy the little peace I have now…and maybe one last hot meal" he smiled.

England clenched his cell phone tightly. America hung up on him! Him! Without thinking he stomped his way to the conference room and said there was a state of emergency in the United Kingdom before dashing off to his car to visit a certain vampire.  
>It didn't take him long to get back to the hotel stalking his way towards his room. He and America had booked the room together; the American probably wasn't expecting him. Well as soon as he got to him he was going to give him a piece of his mind! America can just leave him hanging like that? He sounded like he was dying! Ha but not this time! Some meeting won't stop me from getting an explanation! Nothing!<br>Just as he plugged in his room key and stepped in he could hear the shower running.  
>"Bloody America…" he muttered under his breath, following the sound and pushed the door open without warning.<br>"Alfred!" he shouted, ready to go off on him.

America let out a (manly) scream and felt his heart drop when he saw England right in front of him. He saw the other eye the bloody shirt in his hand and the deep gashes on his stomach  
>"What fuckery is this?" England asked. Just now he didn't feel so angry anymore. Actually his mind just went blank.<br>"N-nothing!" America stuttered, turning in a failed attempt to hide the evidence.  
>The Briton shot forward and pulled on the others shoulder to turn him around. "What's happened to you?! Who did this?" His hand came forward to touch the wound.<br>America grabbed his wrist almost violently. Honestly he didn't know how to get out of this one. What rang loud and clear was he was hungry again. It was overkill. He feeds than something happens to make him hungry and then he feeds then it repeats. When he said he wanted one last meal he didn't mean England.  
>"C-can we talk about this later? Please?" he begged.<br>Steam and fog started to form in the bathroom from the hot water being on for so long.  
>"No." England said simply. "If we wait until later, well, knowing you later won't come." He almost growled.<br>"Arthur please" America said closing his eyes  
>His face scrunched up like he was in pain. "Something is going to happen and I can't protect you if you don't listen to me...And right now...I'm hungry so if you could...leave..."<br>America could feel his breath coming out as a pant now. When he opened his eyes his eyes zoomed in on the visible blood vein on the others neck. He could practically feel the rich red liquid sliding down his throat with ease and the taste...oh god the taste  
>England scoffed at that, rolling his eyes. "Oh please. What are you going to do, huh? Eat me?" He muttered, shooting him a small glare<br>The blonde laughed at the non-intended pun. "That just might happen if you don't leave me alone."

England could finally see all the effort Alfred was using to keep himself composed. He took a slow step backwards "O-oh then I'll just go" he said inching away and placing a hand on the doorknob. America's face held no emotion as England opened the door.  
>"What's the rush?" America asked suddenly.<br>He gulped and saw a wicked smile grace the American's lips. England put on his best bullshit smile. "What do you mean love? You asked me to leave remember?"  
>A shivered traveled down his spine when he saw him lick his lips. "No I don't but if you go…..I guess it would make the hunt more exciting for me." America teased "Oh how long I have waited to taste your blood." The blonde stepped forward as England took another step back. Those red eyes had returned with an angry vengeance as he continued talking "I have to thank you though. You're the reason I can take full control over his body again. I like to share a full stomach with my other half, not this diet bullshit."<br>"Your….other half?" England repeated, confused.  
>America's smile stretched. "It's not important."<br>He hunched over, ready to pounce on the Briton. England panicked as he fell backwards out of the bathroom and scrambled away. He heard a childish giggle behind him as he simply walked towards him. America towered over him and savored the open fear his prey showed.  
>"America~ Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" a voice chimed.<br>England watched as America's lips twisted into a snarl, bearing his fangs with hostility. He leaned over and saw Russia standing at the entrance doorway with a broken door in front of him. "I will pay for the damage. No one answered when I knocked so I felt obligated to see if everything was okay." The Russian said sweetly. He ignored America and waved at England. "Do not worry yourself. I have this under control." He snapped his fingers "Prussia."  
>Prussia rose from the wooden floor boards next to England. "Hey, no need to boss me around. I know the routine" The albino said with a pout. "Come on" he said coaxing the other to move somewhere safer, away from America.<br>"I'm standing right here" America hissed turning to look at Russia.  
>"I am aware. You have become so aggressive. It's unfortunate. Could you be so kind as to let America have his body again?" Russia asked with mock kindness.<br>The vampire laughed "Don't you miss me? My feelings are actually hurt"  
>"Nyet. It pains me to know I actually like America but you make me forget since you share his body" Russia said with a shrug. "I will not ask again."<br>"What's going on?" England whispered to Prussia.  
>Prussia frowned "I can't….tell you. That's up to Alfred to say or if you get out of this scotch free Russia will tell you"<br>"How frustrating, I know we have our secrets….but this? This is too much for even America to handle."  
>Prussia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "I know" They turned their attention to the others.<br>America was pacing around the room, feeling trapped. It was exciting actually. He never did have as much fun anymore with countries trying to get along and settle things calmly these days. "Can't you see I'm helping him?"  
>Russia's eyebrows rose up with curiosity "With what?"<br>The American brought his index finger up to his lips "It's a secret" he snickered, a hint of insanity shining in his eyes.  
>Russia stared unimpressed and sighed. "Enough stalling vampire, you know what happens next. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."<br>"You know how I like it" America giggled.  
>England blinked and America disappeared and reappeared in front of Russia. A small battle broke out between the two as he watched America smash Russia against the wall and try to take a bite out of his neck. The Russian was dazed for a moment but was smart enough to duck and swing his leg underneath the blonde to make him crash to the ground. The vampire hissed with frustration.<br>"ENOUGH" Russia shouted. With a wave of his hand America was restrained by purple snake like bounds that held his hands together.  
>"That's not fair Ivan. Always using your magic to get the upper hand" America spat struggling to sit up.<br>The Russian stood up and pat away any dust. "I can say the same about your own abilities. Now hush"  
>he said placing a hand on top of his head. America's eyes shut and his body fell limp, there being a dull thump as he hit the ground.<br>England pushed Prussia aside and ran over to American's side.  
>"What did you do?!" he demanded.<br>Russia looked down at England coldly. "YOU should worry about your own well-being." A cold hand wrapped around his arm and forced him to stand. "You are coming with me and you will explain to me everything that has happened until now"


End file.
